thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zazu (Relatives of the King)
'Zazu '''is the second majordomo to the King and Queen of the Pride Lands and a major character in ''Relatives of the King: Season 2. History Personality Perhaps one of the most noble birds to ever take to the skies, Zazu's heart is sworn to duty. Even at the cost of his life, he protects those under his care, undergoing abuse and threat of death in order to keep his charges safe. Even in everyday life, the hornbill shows fierce determination to follow his job, displaying disdain for those who radiate disrespect or disobedience toward Zazu's king. A bit peckish, Zazu takes his duty almost too far, especially with Scar, unafraid to chide the much larger lion for crimes committed against Mufasa. Especially when duty is on the line, Zazu can be cynical and irritable. He often makes a show of scoffing at those he disapproves of, an attitude which shines through whenever he is around Scar. Zazu is not known to be tactful but rather painstakingly honest and very vocal in his opinions. Despite his occasional rudeness, Zazu is considerably formal, playing the role of mediator between Mufasa and Scar. He takes his role as majordomo very seriously and often assumes authority over those under Mufasa's scrutiny. Zazu's tie to his king is very apparent in the manner in which he defends Mufasa's decisions and mannerisms, and practically follows the king around the Pride Lands. Reverent and duty-bound, Zazu will follow Mufasa to the ends of the Earth, even putting up with the king's high-energy son to do so. A duty-bound bird of formality does not mix well with a rambunctious cub, and Zazu's patience often wears thin when around youngsters. Especially around those of high energy, Zazu is flighty and nervous, ready to uphold his dignity and high status. He can be short-tempered when disciplining Simba, though his irritation with the cub holds much less malice than his irritation with Scar. Unlike Mufasa, Zazu is not one to mess around and would rather stick to his job than playtime. Despite this, Zazu does show his gentle and comforting side when Simba is frightened, revealing the hornbill to be somewhat parental on the inside, even if he doesn't often show it. Zazu is not completely without jest, though his jokes tend to be drier in humor. His natural lack of tact mixed with banter results in somewhat offensive jokes, though the hornbill usually means no harm by them, seen in the cheeky smiles he usually gives upon delivery. Even more than jokes, Zazu enjoys gossip and can be quite the social butterfly, a trait of his which slackens as he grows older. Still, the hornbill can hardly resist waggling his tongue about the animals of the Pride Lands, even in his formal reports to Mufasa. Zazu's minimal control of his tongue mirrors his inability to control himself in dire circumstances. When in a moment of great distress, the hornbill often loses his head, panicking until the situation is under control. He is easily ruffled, and though he wants to help those in need, he more often than not adds stress to the situation with his loud outbursts and overwrought movements. With a loose grip on self-control, Zazu is a bird of order and finds it difficult to stop himself from panicking until the world is back in alignment. Family * Zuzu - Mother Category:SammyChance's Characters Category:SammyChance Category:Relatives of the King Characters Category:Relatives of the King Category:Hornbills Category:Pride Landers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Birds